32nd Games, Another 23 dead
by penny the monster bringer
Summary: A short story about sage ginger, a girl from district 11 who goes into the games. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

As my arrow, from the crossbow I am using, soared through the air I stared. It plunged straight into the eye of ... er ... an apple. It is hard to be a huntress in district 11. I have a busy life of picking 60 apples a day and planting 5 trees. It is hard at age 13 to have a job but my district can't afford to have a school. As I harvester I couldn't go if it existed because it is such an important job, being only 13 I am pretty successful! I often hear people muttering my name as I walk to work, 'it's Sage Ginger'. I usually laugh and walk on. Reaping day is tomorrow though so it was hard to keep that bounce in my step. My admirers would look down on me and wonder why little Sage was so upset. It is shower day so I have to stay smart for tomorrow. I hear the whistle for showering and sprint from the orchard. Being small and fast helps get a shower on time. Hayner the shower superviser hands me a grubby soap as I crash through the door. I throw my clothes off and dive beneath the freezing cold water.

I wake up and look up at my mother's eyes. She stares at me but knows she is being silly. I won't be reaped. As she twirls my dark brown hair around her finger I dread I will be chosen. Every child feels this way today. Every 12-17 year old. I put on my worn navy dress an look down at my naturally tanned skin. I try to brush the thick mass of hair on my head but the brush always gets stuck before it reaches my waist.

When I arrive at the reaping I let the peace keeper take my blood sample. The commotion is insane, the young 12 year olds are crying and everyone is worried, people are pushing and shoving and peace keepers are are shouting orders. Clari Teapot steps on stage and the square falls silent. She fluffs up her purple hair and powders her bright yellow face. The video from the Capitol is shown. The the names are drawn. Clari walks over to the girls reaping bowl and does her annoying laugh before plunging her hand deep down into the bowl and clutching a single piece of paper. I fell my heart beating. Her hand surfaces. The name rolls of her tongue in a distinctive Capitol accent

'SAGE GINGER'

I feel dizzy and close my eyes. I am pushed forward. I am being talked to but block out the noise. I crumple on the ground and am carried to stage where I fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes were blurry. I focused my eyes, I couldn't remember where I was. Then it clicked. I was on the train on the way to the Capitol. I was in the Hunger Games.  
"Sage, are you awake," a distinctive voice said. I realised it was Hayner, I had forgotten she was my mentor as well as shower supervisor. Her burly dark arms pulled me into a hug, her muscles press against my thin body. I feel small and weak compared to this massive female before me, she may look like a monster but Hayner is as kind as a teddy bear.

After hour after hour of advice Reun Herb walks into my carriage. I start to wonder why he is here but then I remember, he was reaped. Reun is a stupid boy with the worst job in district eleven, the only people with it are the lowest of the low, weed picking. It has long hours, low pay, so low I am surprised he can live off it.  
"How's my son, are you gonna follow in mama's footsteps?" Hayner asks him.  
I realise how he is alive, he is Hayner's son. Hayner Herb, the greatest victor district 11 has ever had.

I help myself to snacks, there are caramelised berries and fruit jelly, both of which I love. I have a sweet tooth and have grown up with berries all my life. I hope in the Arena there are plenty of berries for me to pick. The Arena is a worrying thought. I am hoping for vast, flat land of greenery, with fruit trees but I doubt it will happen, the games don't tend to be a strong point for my district because the Capitol aren't kind to us, the only give out poison berries to tempt us district eleveners. Kill us off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much RFID reading this far. Sorry for late update :( will update more in future.**

After the long gruelling train journey, on which Hayner showed pure favouritism towards Reun, I was relieved to finally arrive at the Capitol. The people were wearing extravagant, unbelievably over the top clothing, which put my plain navy dress to shame. They scowled at my muddy face and slender figure, they were mostly on the big side and of course, perfectly clean. Most of them had highly unnatural coloured make up, some even with dyed skin. I groaned, thinking that I would have to wear something like this tomorrow, at the chariot show.

I went to the dining hall where we were to meet the other tributes. We were all introduce to each other by a man called Seless Charm.

"From district one, Spide Hatsaw and Jewel Jem. From district two, Katara Mace and Machete Cleaver. From district three, Beetee Omhall and Eleca Mictrude. From district four, Hallie Sorrel and Aquar Amatic. From district five, Selene Snekea and Gregory Loss. From district six, Shima Dassle and Konath Frak. From district seven, Lora Potis and Trevor Cremstrance. From district eight, Carinth Blake and Jona Blake. From district nine, Knieyah MacNallie and Barley Grain. From ten, Swena Harriot and Kilin Green. From eleven, Sage Ginger and Ruen Herb. And finally from twelve, Lilly Neville and Ash Wood," he told us saying our names. I glanced at the other tributes, the girl from five looked sneaky, even her name sounded sour, Selene Snekea, quite similar to sneaky, she wasn't to be trusted. The boys' mouths were watering at Jewel. She had typical white blonde hair and blue eyes for district one, but her hair was thick and in perfect waves and her eyes were so immaculately deep blue that they made you think she couldn't be a career, but a young girl, but she was a career. She was a ruthless killer, a ruthless killer who payed a lot of attention to her looks. I decided that the tributes I would consider for alliances were Knieyah, Hallie and Lillie. They all looked trustworthy and as if they could fight. Knieyah had auburn hair and green eyes. Her hair was in natural ringlets and it was thick and messy. She was small, probably the youngest tribute. Her eyes were bright green, they contrasted her messy auburn hair with a clean innocence. Hallie was a little taller than average and quite muscular, she had long straight blonde hair and thin brown eyes, that was unusual for her district. They mostly had green or blue eyes. Lillie had olive skin, it was a contrast to the other two's pale skin. She had grey eyes and thin chocolate brown hair in a choppy pixie cut. She looked rebellious and as if she was willing to fight. I thought I should evaluate my possible allies before I make any choices on who to pick. Ruen had already asked me but I said no, I wasn't going to be allies with, well, RUEN HERB, he was such a wimp, he would probably die a the cornucopia. As for me, I was known as a potential winner already, I had a district backing me, even if I didn't have a mentor.


End file.
